i saw daddy kissing santa
by angelbear1
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's oldest girl gets told there is no Santa, so the boys take action to keep her believing
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own glee, Klaine family fun at Christmas. Klaine fluffiness, this is a one- shot

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I saw daddy kissing Santa.

It was a snowy Christmas Eve in Lima. Kurt and Blaine have been happily married for ten years now, they were now teachers at Mc Kinley High, were they once were students. Shortly after they became teachers they adopted two beautiful girls, in which you would think that the girls were their biologically theirs. Lily was the oldest at four and looked like a mini Kurt. Sophie on the other hand was six, and well let's just says she was a mini Blaine.

Christmas Eve day was all ways a busy time for the Andersons, Burt and Carole had just arrived to help Kurt get thing ready for Christmas day dinner but decided to spend the night with their son's and granddaughters. Burt had taken the girls out for a walk in the snow covered park and would be home in time for supper. Blaine was in the bedroom wrapping gifts; Kurt and Carole were in the kitchen making supper. Rachel had just called to say that that her and Sam were spending the night with her dads, Sam was there for her in every way since Finns death, they had bounded and were married the year after Kurt and Blaine were. Rachel had said that they would come over in the morning.

As for Blaine's parents, well they never did approve of their marriage so they distanced themselves from the couple. Cooper loved his brother but, never stood up for Blaine when he told his parents that he and Kurt were getting married. Blaine had not heard from cooper in years.

It was about four in the afternoon when Burt was walking back home with the girls. Burt had noticed that Sophie looked sad.

"What's wrong sweet pea?" Burt asked.

"Well grampy, I was told that there was no Santa. So that means no presents for anyone." Sophie said with tears rolling down her tiny wind-blown cheeks.

"Well, Sophie believe me when I say that there is a Santa, I have seen him, and so have your dads'. She is mean, I bet Santa knows of what she said to you and has put her on the naughty list." They reach the house; Burt goes in search of the boys.

"Hey, Carole where are the boys? I need to talk to them; Sophie just told me that a girl in her class told her that there was no Santa." Burt told his wife.

"Awe that was means, the same thing happened to Finn, but it was his friend that told. What will we do?" she was sad at the idea that Sophie was upset.

"Well, Kurt has my old Santa suit, so I was thinking that Blaine could wear it."

"The last time I saw the boys in their room." she said

"Grampy, I saw daddies in their room; I think they are making touchy kisses because that's what they do when they are in there with the door closed." Lily giggled.

"I think I will take my chances." Burt headed down the hall to his son's bedroom, only to find them just wrapping gifts. Burt told the boys what Sophie had said to him on the way home from the park.

"We are one step ahead of you dad, her teacher told us about the incident the other day." Kurt said.

"Blaine is going to wear the suit, and then when we get into place, I want you to wake the girls up and bring them in the living room where they will see Blaine kiss me."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After supper and the dishes were done, both girls bathed and in their jammies. Kurt gave them a snack, while Blaine sat with the girls on either side of him. After the Christmas story they hugged and kissed their grandparents, Kurt tucked them in bed. It was about 10:30 when both of the young fathers were in place, Burt got both girls up.

As the watched the scene as it unfolds before them. Blaine stood with his back facing the two girls; Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt with passion, but with tenderness. The girl's eyes went wide.

" Grampy what are we going to do, Santa shouldn't been kissing daddy, what will happen if daddy B finds out that daddy kissed Santa back." Sophie asked Burt.

"Things will be fine, let's get you girls back to bed before Santa sees you out of your beds. So Sophie do you still believe that there is a Santa?" Carole asked.

"Yes Grammy I do and Vicky is just a big Meany." Burt and Carole took the girls back to their beds and went to bed themselves.

Kurt and Blaine headed to bed shortly after everyone left the room, to finish what they had started. The night was filled with love.


	2. Chapter 2 christmas morning

Chapter 2

A/N this was only supposed to be a one-shot a second chapter was requested so here it is.

Christmas morning

Blaine and Kurt were nuzzled in their nice warm bed, sound asleep, when all of a sudden; they were awoken by two giggling girls jumping on the bed. Both men just looked at each other and laughed. The girls landed right on top of their dads this time, the men then hugged the girls tightly. Blaine sent the girls to wake up their grandparents, as they knew their girls so well that they would not stop bouncing around till everyone in the house was up. It was little Sophie that stayed in the room looking sad. Kurt hand gone to take a shower, Blaine was sitting on the bed.

"Why are you so sad, my little one?" Blaine asked as he lifted the girl on to the bed beside him.

"Well daddy b, I would tell you but you might get mad at daddy and want to leave and not come back, because the same thing happened to Sara in my class." Tears rolled down her face.

"I promise that no matter what it is I will never leave you girls and daddy k."

"Ok, well… daddy k was… umm what I mean is umm…. I saw daddy kissing Santa last night….you know the way you kiss him. But I know the truth that there is a Santa, Vicky is wrong."

"Well I am going to tell you two things; one, you are right Vicky is mean and wrong so don't give the things she says a second thought. And secondly, Santa saw how sad daddy was because you were sad so the only why that Santa could help him get his Christmas cheer back was to kiss him, at least I know I got my Christmas wish, which was that daddy be happy." Blaine hugged the little girl. She slide off the bed and went to find her sister and grampy and Grammy. That's when he noticed that Kurt was standing in the door way.

"How long have you been standing there?" Blaine asked as he got off the bed, walked over to Kurt and kissed his forehead.

"Long enough, long enough, now let's get dressed and get a bite to eat. I know the girls have gotten my dad and mom up. Mom just put the coffee on. Then I told the girls they could open their stockings. But they have to wait till Rachel and Sam get here to open the gifts."

After they had their first cup of coffee, they all went to the living room and opened their stockings. Shortly after that Rachel and Sam showed up, followed by Puck.

Carole had made a light breakfast. Then, came time to open the gifts, the girls got lots of toys and clothes of course Kurt designed them and made them. Blaine had gotten a few bow ties. Kurt had gotten him a nice pocket watch. The afternoon was spent, with the girls playing with their new princess Barbie's that their uncle Puck had gotten them.

The men watched some sports on the telly, meanwhile in the kitchen Kurt and the girls were busy making supper. Santana had come over with Brittney; they were now playing Barbie's with the girls.

Supper was done, they all sat having their coffees and pie, when lily piped up and said,

"Guess what, Sophie and I saw last night, we saw Santa putting toys under the tree, and then we saw him kiss daddy k." Sophie butted in, "Don't worry because daddy b said that he was his way of giving daddy some Christmas cheer, because he was sad."

Puck almost chocked on his coffee, Rachel and Sam were shocked, and then smiled. Kurt had told them what Vicky had said.

"That's my boy, way to go." Santana winked at both men.

Then laughter rang throughout the house. The Andersons definitely had a great Christmas this year. Both Kurt and Blaine knew that this year was coming up was going to be a great one.


	3. Chapter 3 boxing day

Chapter 3, Boxing Day

A/N; this is the last chapter, but I might write a new story using this family, tell me if you wold like to see a new story with this young family.

It was Boxing Day Moring; the girls were still asleep in their beds. Christmas day was the best Kurt and Blaine had Sophie still believing in Santa thanks to their quick thinking.

Kurt was the first one up; it was about 7:30. He made his way to the kitchen to make coffee for him and Blaine. That's when he heard a tinny, Sophie come into the room.

"Hey, jelly bean why are you up?" Kurt asked; he could see concern in her eyes.

"Well daddy, I just wanted to know if you were going to leave us and daddy B to go live with Santa. I don't want you to leave, don't you love daddy anymore?" tears rolled down her face.

"Awe, jellybean I love you guys so much, I would never think of leaving you, you guys are my world, where did you get the idea that I would leave you?" Kurt asked

"Well, please don't get mad me or lily, but grampy got us up and we came into the living room and we saw you kissing Santa. I was happy that I found out that he is real but how you could kiss him, what will daddy B say he will be sad."

"Come sit, here's a glass of milk, I will tell you why. I had just put out the cookies and milk for Santa and that's when he came down the chimney, he saw that I was sad…" Kurt was cut off.

"But daddy why were you sad?"

"I was sad because you were so sad about what Vicky had told you, Santa asked why I was sad and had tears, so when I told him, he did not want me to feel so sad on Christmas that he kissed my tears away, just like daddy B does when I miss grandma Elisabeth. But you don't need to worry, Jellybean I already told daddy b, and he was ok with it, daddy said he did not want me or you to be sad." Sophie climbed on to Kurt's lap and hugged him tight.

"Ok, daddy I believe you, I love you. I know you Miss Grandma Beth, do you think she would have liked me?" she asked.

"Hon, I know she would have loved you and your sister, now scoot and go wake up Grammy, grumpy and lily."

She skipped out passing Blaine.

"Hi daddy, hey you look a lot like Santa, no wander daddy k kissed him." She smiled and headed to wake her grandparents and sister.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and hugged him.

"How long have you been standing there, babe?" Kurt gave Blaine a kiss.

"Long enough... Long enough, I love you so much, I am so glad that we get back together the year you went to college in Columbus, look at how far we have come in our relationship. Best friends, boyfriends, lovers, and the husbands." Blaine lean in and kissed Kurt with such passion that to them it seemed as if they were the only ones in the world. They did not even notice that the girls and Kurt's parents had entered the room.

That's when the men were snapped back to the present when they heard Burt clear his throat.

"Ahh… boys there are kids in the room." Burt and Carole let out a chuckle.

"Ewww … dads' stop trying to sucking each other's faces off." Lily told her beloved dads'.

"Ahh sorry guys, let's eat then maybe Grammy can take you to the park." Blaine looked at Carole with puppy eyes it worked every time.

"Well, boys' dad and I have talked it over and we know how you have had little time for just the two of you so we are going to take the girls till New Year's Day then you can pick them up."

"That's sounds great, girls go get your stuff so you can go." Kurt told the girls and his parents. It was going to be a few days filled with love and tenderness.


End file.
